Cheese is a fermented food known to human beings for thousands of years. Today, more than 1,400 kinds of cheese are known. Based on records of foods similar to cheese in Mesopotamia around 6000 BC, cheese is presumed to have an ancient origin. In addition, it is believed that cheese has been used since ancient times because there is an excavation of wooden apparatuses for making cheese during the Cortaillod culture in Swiss around 3000 BC or the Minoan civilization of Crete island in Crete, Switzerland, around 3000 BC. Despite 1,400 kinds of cheese, some cheeses are similar to each other while other cheeses are very different from each other, depending on shape, size, aging period, crude oil used, additive, packaging method, and production area. The Codex Alimentarius Commission continues to review and revise the quality standard of cheese to be produced. Cheese generally contains 20% to 30% of proteins and fats, and cottage cream cheese has a greater fat content than protein. Cheese that has been aged contains ingredients that are changed into a form being easily digested or absorbed due to the influence of enzymes such as lactic acid bacteria. In addition, cheese is also rich in minerals, such as calcium, phosphorus, and sulfur, and vitamins A and B, and thus is good for beauty care. Cheese is a fermented food that is highly recommended as a nutritious food for patients with weak digestive system of elderly people as well as growing children.
Cream cheese, as its name implies, is creamy cheese that does not have the nature of cheese with unpleasant taste and smell. Cream cheese is in the form of white soft creamy lumps, has a sweet and sour flavor that can be tasted during the fermentation process of yogurt, and is characterized by soft texture. Cream cheese is made by warming and separating curd produced by adding a curdling enzyme and a starter containing various lactic acid bacteria, and thus has a high moisture content and is difficult to store. In this regard, cream cheese produced in this way is sold at a high cost.
Hangovers that a person may feel the next day after drinking can not only ruin physical health, but also diminish the quality of life. On the next day after drinking, most people suffer from soreness, vomiting, and severe headaches. There is a slight difference in alcohol, but based on soju, soju has a calorie of 7.1 kcal per 1 gram ethanol and contains few other nutrients. Only 2% to 10% of ethanol absorbed through drinking is excreted via exhaled breath or in the urine through the kidney or lungs, and more than 90% of the remaining ethanol is rapidly metabolized in the liver. Ethanol decomposed in the liver produced acetaldehyde which in turn is converted to acetic acid to be decomposed into water and carbon dioxide. Acetaldehyde produced herein causes hangovers including a reddening face, a pounding heart, headaches, and stomach pain. Frequent drinking is a major cause of great burden on the liver that breaks down alcohol.
To alleviate such hangovers after drinking, bean sprouts, dried pollack, mung beans, or the like have been used from old times as foods for alleviating hangovers after drinking. In addition, many foods related to hangover cures are known, but such foods are dependent on raw materials and efficacy known in the folk remedies or described in the classic oriental medicine books, and thus there is a lack of scientific approach.